cellfandomcom-20200223-history
UStronics
UStronics.com, Incorporated has become over the last six years the premiere site online for wireless communication, controlling the domestic market for unlocked GSM (global system for mobile communication) phones and recently expanding to control the demanding market of satellite technology concerning communication. At UStronics.com we thrive on our ability to adapt to the ever-changing wireless communication market, over the last six years there has been a solid well thought out progression that has lead to the success of our company. Given our reputability developed over the last six years as a knowledgeable reliable source in wireless communication along with enhanced strategic thinking and insight gained from years of experience in the business we are proud to be the nation's number one source for unlocked phones and travel communication solutions. Since it's debut over six years ago, UStronics.com has far exceeded the image portrayed by its slogan "Be the First to Experience". Not only does our company provide the most sophisticated and advanced GSM products from around the world to the United States and Canada, but we also impart advanced support and logistical insight for the consumer to help him make an economical and analytical decision. In the wireless industry products can debut in different regions of the world sometimes years before they are available in others. At UStronics.com we are very knowledgeable and experienced concerning international distribution, giving us a supreme advantage over our competition because of the ability to tap this market early and economically. Needless to say we do not take our slogan lightly nor do we limit ourselves to it. While the two major functions UStronics.com is involved in are worldwide retail and wholesale distribution of GSM unlocked phones, SIM cards, and satellite phones, we also provide a viable resource and public service by placing strong emphasis on ethical sales practices and informative customer support. We offer the rare and unattainable in major brands such as Nokia, Motorola, Sony Ericsson, and Samsung. Our sales and customer service staff are very well trained and are not driven by commission but rather the satisfaction of the client. This type of practice has given us a reputation as an upfront company who looks out for their client; and has been a major factor regarding generating business by word of mouth and repeat customers. UStronics.com has recently expanded it's satellite operations from being an authorized dealer in Thuraya and Iridium satellite products to offering all the major Satellite providers including Inmarsat and Global Star of which we are also authorized retailers. We offer extensive services that support voice, data, and video at the most advanced speeds and clarity over satellite connection. We offer products that are compatible throughout the world in the most remote places, such as oceans, jungles, deserts, and mountains. The client base for these products is primarily government and military agencies, however many large businesses and broadcasting stations use these devices as well as individual travelers. Late in two thousand five UStronics.com was awarded a five-year GSA contract involving the distribution of wireless products. By the beginning of 2007 UStronics.com is projected to have over three hundred products scheduled with GSA at very competitive rates. This would make UStronics one of the most extensively scheduled and competitive satellite technology provider scheduled with GSA. We are excited about the possibilities and implications associated with a venture this size and we are more than ready to meet the needs of a diverse and demanding cliental. In the last year UStronics.com, Inc. has made numerous advances and improvements in logistics as well as technology. We at UStronics.com understand the fast paced, ever-changing nature of the wireless market and the importance of proactively adapting to our business's needs while concurrently anticipating future issues before they occur. We put supreme emphasis on our ability to follow the market and adapt accordingly staying on the cutting edge while our competitors go stale. With our mature strategic planning, invaluable insight, ethical standards, developed reputation and dedicated work ethic we are proud to submit this as an affirmation of where UStronics.com, Incorporated has been, what it has become and the future of what it will be. UStronics.com offers: Unlocked Cell Phones * Motorola * Nokia * Sony Ericsson * i-mate Cell Phone Accessories Satellite Phones SIM Cards Refill Cards UStronics.com, Inc. 21351 Gentry Drive. Suite 115 Sterling, VA 20166 USA Call Now: 1-800-765-0020 09:00 AM to 07:00 PM EST Monday-Saturday Direct: 1-703-444-4077 09:00 AM to 07:00 PM EST Monday-Friday For Details, visit: http://www.ustronics.com